1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hypocholesterolemic and/or hypotriglyceridemic active product, a process for producing the same, a pharmaceutical preparation containing the same, and novel strains of the genus Streptococcus suitably used in the production of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well-known in the art, several pharmaceutical preparations such as clofibrate containing preparations have been proposed as a therapeutical or preventive medicine suitable for atherosclerosis or hyperlipidemia which is one of the so-called typical middle-aged or geriatric diseases. However, the desired purposes are not fully satisfied by these known medicines from the viewpoint of, for example, pharmacological effects and side-effects and, therefore, needs for developing more effective medicines have been remarkably increased.